Inside the Fire
by St. Envy
Summary: This story is about a girl named Devon, who was taken away from her mother at the age of 4. she is found on the street and brought back to tsunade to be healed. Rated for future violence and implied rape


A lightning bolt struck a once quiet night. The sound of rain hitting the ground and forming puddles could be heard all over Konoha. On the outside of the village, on the other hand, running steps from about five different people could be heard.

"Leave me alone!" A teenaged girl cried out. She was running as fast as she could, when she saw the village and ran headed towards the village, hoping to loose the criminals chasing her from behind.

"Kisame, run ahead and cut her off before she gets in the village! We wont be able to extract the demon from her if we can't even catch her!" Itachi commanded.

"I can't! I'm running as fast as i can!"Kisame had replied. Honestly his feet were killing him but he had to push himself to keep going. She headed to Konoha as fast and as hard as she could and finally Deidara speeded past Itachi and Kisame, but slipped in a puddle and fell on his ass, while the girl kept running, she had incredible speed for just a girl, she wasn't even a kunoichi and she could run like a fox.

"I will try to go around and get her!" Tobi said with courage "Cause Tobi's a good boy!" He added and ran around a building to try to cut her off. She zipped past the Ichiraku Ramen stand where team 7 were enjoying there late supper.

"What was that?!" Naruto said and they all peeped out the door. The first sight of Itachi and Sasuke was off like lightning, Hot on there tail.

"Sasuke-kun! Come back!" Sakura called but he was already out of sight

A few moments later

They all had caught up to her and were ganging up on her. She tried her best to defend herself but it wasn't working. Deidara had managed to almost blow her right arm off, itachi had used the mangekyo sharingan.

All of a sudden she was in a world with a red sky and black clouds, she was straped to a board and multiple clones of Itachi were stabbing her over and over.. hours passed and they hadn't stopped.. then days rolled by.. and finally after two days they had stopped...

...One month, 2 weeks later...

"...Ugh... What happened?" She opened her eyes but was blinded by a bright light.. and she had to squint to adjust her sight..

A kind gentle voice responded."You were attacked by the akatsuki and i healed you as best as i could but some of the damage is permanent. You really held up yourself well, kid." a woman's voice had responded.

"Will she be ok? No real damage, right?" A deep harsh voice came in right after the woman.. she finally had her sight adjusted to the light above, she was lying down on a medical table and a blond haired woman turned off the light for her... In her sights she saw a woman, no more than her twenties, with blond hair and amber colored eyes, and an unusual blue diamond on her forehead.

On the other side was a man, in his late twenties, with a dark navy blue mask and a majority of his face covered up with an unusual vest on and spiked up light blue hair, and from what she could see, a tint of silver. her villages jonin and chunnin vest were much different from Konoha's which made it hard to tell if he was a chunnin or jonnin."I'm afraid so Kakashi.." the blonde woman said with a little disappointment.

'Kakashi... That must the the guys name' she thought to herself. 'I wonder what the womans' name is'

"Tsunade, I'm sorry, I tried to get there as fast as I could." he said with deep sympathy."So what is the damage?"

'Tsunade.. ' she thought 'thats a pretty name.' she added.

"Multiple scars on her legs and right arm. Her chakra system has been messed up pretty badly, and her stomach was so bad messed up i had to pump it from something Itachi did with the mangekyo sharingan, I think the swords he used had poison on the tips but either way she had half of her stomach acids were poisoned ." Kakashi looked down at her

"Are you awake?" he asked with a gentleness and rubbed her arm where the scar was

"Y-yes.. Where am I?" she asked and she got a little scared and she moved her arm away from his touch. He looked at her and sighed.

"You're in Konohagakure. May I ask a question?" He implied

"What?"

"What did they do to you?" He was careful and he picked her up gently and she tried to get away from him, but then got closer.

"The black haired guy, he kept stabbing me with a sharp sword.. the blond one tried to blow up my arm and the blue skin one.. he..." tears ran down her face as the horror of it all came back to her.. Kakashi started to comfort her. She was scared to death of the littlest things at the moment. He put her down but she didnt want to be let go, for fear they all might come back..

"How old are you?" Tsunade asked, she needed to know something about the mysterious girl

"18, How long have i been asleep." she had a death grip on Kakashi's hand.. at that specific moment he felt like her saviour, and in all honesty he was..

"A month and a half." Tsunade responded "Whats your name?"

"Devon."she responded. She had golden blond hair with vivid purple eyes and was tanned. she looked alot like naruto's harem but she was different. She was medium sized and had a small waist from where Tsunade had to pump her stomach of the poison that itachi had injected her with during the Mangekyo attack. She was wearing a black tank top and shorts to match. She had been wearing sandals but they were so ragged Tsunade had threw them away, so she was bear foot.

"Who is that boy over there?" She was pointing to Sasuke, on the opposite side of the room, who was unconcience at the moment from his fight with his older brother.."What happened to h-him?"

"Same thing that happened to you.. except worse.." Kakashi explained. Her grip on his hand tightened while she layed on the examination table. She looked up at him with a look of horror on her face.. She was reliving what Kisame had done..

_Flashback_

_"Come here girl!" Kisame grabbed her and slammed her on the ground._

_"Stop! Please! Stop!" But Kisame didn't stop and hesitate one bit. He pulled her shorts down to her knees and got what he wanted. There hips were together and she was screaming and kicking, doing everything to get away from him._

_"Get off her!" Kakashi comanded and pushed him off her.._

_End of Flashback _

Her grip on his hand was as tight as ever and she slid her hand up on his wrist. _'She's reliving it, I can tell. I feel sorry for the girl, why would Kisame of the Akatsuki do that anyway? They are after demons not girl's virginity's.' _Kakashi thought... It was a mystery to why he would do that.

"Where is the blonde woman?"

"Getting your tests..."

"For what?" she questioned

"..........." no responce from Kakashi, She got on her knees on the table, getting at eye level with him

"For what?" she questioned again..

"Pregnancy... testosterone... and chakra system to see whats going on." He said. She went pale.._'P-pregnacy..' _He took hold on her arms and brought her into a hug as she held back tears.."It will be ok.. don't worry. I'm gonna go check out the test..." But before he could get the sentence out Tsunade reappeared with the test results and read them aloud

"Pregnancy..negative..."A sigh of relief came from Devon "Testosterone increase. Chakra system doubled up." A confused look came about Devon's face "You have half as much chakra as you did before.."

"Shit!" Devon covered her mouth with her hand in shock of what she yelled out.

"It's ok, I would have said worse if it was me." Tsunade tried to make her feel better but it wasn't working much.."But that doesn't mean your system wont heal after a while.."

"Yes!" She threw a fist in the air and put on a huge grin.

"I can see your feeling better.." Kakashi said. She opened her eyes and remembered how close she was to Kakashi and blushed.."Hahaha. Did you forget about that?" Thier noses were only a few inches away. Her face turned a deep shade of red as she backed away from him

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"Ok, next question, What village are you from?" Tsunade implied

"The Sound village." She said. It was hard for Kakashi and Tsunade to believe such a sweet dispositioned girl to have been in Orochimaru's village..

"How? Did you willingly go or what?" Tsunade was beyond confused.

"I was taken from my mother as a little child, I just keep wondering if my mother is looking for me or what.." sh explained looking out the window towards the direction of her village. All of a sudden the door opened and a very tanned chunnin came in

"Good afternoon every..oh.." He had caught sight of Devon and smiled."Who might be you, little lady?" He asked politely

"Devon, and yourself?" She introduced.. _'He looks so familiar for some reason... he looks kinda like my daddy but he can't be any older than I am.'_ She thought to herself.

"Iruka Umino. I see you have already met Kakashi and Tsunade-sama.." He glanced over to Sasuke who was beat up pretty bad. but before he could ask Kakashi cut him off

"Don't ask, too long a story."

"Ah, I see, well i had better get going and turn in the mid-week reports for the up coming gennin." He waved. "Bye." Kakashi walked over to him and escorted him to the door.

"See you around." She said

"Later, Iruka." Kakashi almost shoved him out the door. As Iruka was leaving, Naruto and sakura were walking in.

"Who is she?" Sakura was pointing to Devon with an envious expression on her pale face..

"I'm Devon, nice to meet you both." She said and smiled.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" He put on his signature ear to ear grin

"Well if thats what you want go for it. The sky is never the limit." She said with strong encouragement. Naruto's eyes opened wide

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course! Why would i say something I don't mean?" She said

"Well. It's just that not many people tell me that so it's kinda hard to believe." He said and blushed

"Wow, you're really pretty." Sakura commented._**"CHAA! HOW COME I DON'T HAVE A BODY LIKE THAT!"**_Inner sakura bellowed.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, you are too.. I would love to have hair like yours." And smiled. _'Huh.. Now why would I want steel wool for hair. It looks like she fell into a cotton candy machine.' _She thought.


End file.
